hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5201 (28th June 2019)
Synopsis Sami and Liberty's day of wedding planning goes disastrously, and it makes Liberty realise that Sami is in love with Sinead not her, giving Sami Sinead's favourite cupcake flavour and advising him to go see her. Meanwhile, Lisa is furious when she spots Liam with Mercedes again and is late to meet with her, so she breaks up with him - and blackmails him for The Loft. Also, Martine convinces Scott to give Levi a chance. Plot Mercedes asks Liam for drugs. He gives her a coffee cup instead. Walter tells Lisa that Liam is bad news. Sami texts Sinead, telling her that he has forms to sign. Liberty gets her wedding planning folder. Levi is confused when Scott ignores him. Liam apologises for arriving late. She is furious when he lies about not being with Mercedes. Lisa tells him that there's no chance that he'd split Mercedes and Sylver. Tony brings out the wedding cake samples for Sami and Liberty, and Sami says that Liberty will choose red velvet as it's her favourite flavour. She corrects him, telling him that she likes the vanilla sponge with the white chocolate icing. Breda warns Mercedes that if she messes up with Max, Nicole will take him back to Greece. Marnie asks how the prom went, and Juliet sarcastically tells her that Laurie's fall from the balcony was "something out of a fairy-tale". Marnie tells Juliet about her failed prom, and assures her that Juliet fits perfectly in the family. Liam overhears Sylver struggle to find the game Max wanted, and offers to sell him his copy. Levi invites Scott to the sing-a-long in a gay bar in town, but he rudely rejects. Levi still fails to see that Scott was the drag queen from the day before. Liam locks Sylver in his office. Scott tells Martine about his encounter with Levi the day before. She makes him see that Levi really does like him. Sylver tells Liam that he needs the bathroom, and threatens to relieve himself on his desk if Liam doesn't let him out. Liam goads Sylver into attacking him, and confuses Sylver by what he's saying. Sylver tells Liam that Mercedes was the worst version of herself with him around, and that they were a car crash waiting to happen. Liberty is upset to see Sami, who missed their meeting at The Dog in the Pond, eating frozen yoghurt with Sinead and Hannah. Liberty tells Sami that they need to continue with their cake testing, and she is upset when Sinead tells her that red velvet is her all-time favourite. Scott asks Levi out, but he rejects. Scott snaps at him, but Levi tells him that he's busy with work, instead inviting him out somewhere quieter some other time. He gives Scott his card. Liberty tells Sami that he got her and Sinead's favourite cake flavour mixed up because Sami is in love with Sinead. She tells him that she can't marry him, comparing their relationship to one in a romantic comedy film. Sami tries to convince her that it's her that he loves. Liberty points out that she wrote a song for him, but he was with Sinead when she asked him to be at The Dog in the Pond to perform it. Sami tells Liberty that he cares for her, but she says that he doesn't love her, and that she's not her happy ending. Sami tells Liberty that he's let her down, but Liberty tells him that after Dirk's death and falling for Milo and Brody, he built her up and is one of the best things to happen to her. Sami tells her that one day, she will find someone that will love her like she deserves, but she says that she's happy to be in love with herself. Liberty gives him a red velvet cupcake and tells him to "go get her". Mercedes is furious to learn that Liam was going to set her up. He tells her that she's dragging herself down, not him, and he won't be the bad guy anymore. Sinead is shocked when Sami tells her that he and Liberty have split. He tells her that Liberty realised that he was in love with someone else, then he realised that she was right - he's in love with Sinead. Sinead snaps at him and tells him that it'll be 1,000 years before she gets closer to another man again and throws him out. Lisa explodes at Liam and breaks up with him. Liam points out that they're always on and off. Lisa then blackmails him for The Loft - or else she reveals that he ran Grace over. Cast Regular cast *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019